


Витамин G не поможет

by everytuesday



Series: трудовыебудни [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 1 season, Bullock is a big tired Irish man, Gen, Gotham City Police Department, Humor, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Харви Буллоку и чертового Джеймса Гордона было предостаточно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Витамин G (Vitamin G) — иначе говоря, пинта Гиннесса (Guinness). Ирландцы говорят, что раньше доктор прописывал кружку Гиннесса даже беременным женщинам. 
> 
> Большое спасибо героически **mi=** за правки! х
> 
> Примечание/предупреждение:  
> 1\. Таймлайн 1 сезона (пост-4 серия).  
> 2\. Какой фандом — такой и юмор (и лексика).  
> 3\. Глажу все свои дженово-бромансовские хэдканоны (правь Ирландия морями, ШЛЯПА Буллока и прочее — хватайте четырехлистник и на борт).
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

В Готэме постоянно случался какой-то пиздец, поэтому когда Буллок вышел из квартиры (опаздывая, вылетел из своей загаженной вусмерть холостяцкой берлоги, на ходу надевая пальто) и увидел сотворенный с его входной дверью арт-хаус (надпись «Gobshite»  _(1)_  дерьмово-коричневым цветом из баллончика и вымазанный чем-то порог), он просто поздравил себя с началом — мать его — очередной рабочей недели и прибавил шаг.

Бегать за местной шпаной он не собирался (да и на кой черт за ней бегать, если прекрасно знаешь, где эту шпану искать: тощего пацана из квартиры этажом ниже и еще одного увальня — парня постарше, приторговывающего травкой на углу улицы и давно состоящего на учете у Делавэра из отдела по наркотикам). Буллоку хватало Гордона. Даже не так: Харви Буллоку и чертового Джеймса Гордона было предостаточно (не напарник, а заноза в заднице размером с Дублинскую иглу  _(2)_ ). Если Буллок вконец посадит печень (и не сядет сам раньше), ему будет кого винить.

А как понедельник начнешь, так всю неделю и проведешь — это Буллок уяснил еще в первые месяцы работы в Готэмской полиции.

Едва он со всем возможным удобством устроился в кресле (продавленном, со сломанным регулятором высоты) и взял газету (не слишком успешно борясь с похмельем), как в дежурную часть поступил вызов о неопознанном трупе. «Альварес съездит, не обломится», — подумал Буллок и вернулся к чтению. Конечно, он не успел вовремя крикнуть Гордону «фу!».

Чертов Гордон.

 

*****

 

Погода была средней гадливости — писающий дождь и ветер, сдувающий мятую банку из-под содовой к краю дороги, словно перекати-поле. Гордон собачился с патрульным Бо, а Буллок красочно выругался: по всей видимости, трупу стало одиноко одному, и он пригласил на вечеринку двух своих приятелей.

— На первый взгляд признаков насильственной смерти нет, — озвучил очевидное Эд, до того с энтузиазмом протиравший асфальт на месте происшествия своей «трудно найти, легко потерять, невозможно забыть» задницей.

— Но? — спросил Гордон, подойдя к ним.

В отличие от него, Буллок старался не поощрять закидоны Эда. В тайне он надеялся, что с парнем еще не все потеряно. Возможно, старый добрый Гиннесс сделал бы то, чего не смог Харви: подлатал бы эти загадочные мозги.

— Преступников экстравагантный выбор, вначале незаметен, но чем ближе он к сердцу, тем скорей кончина. Что я?

— Эд! — взвился Буллок.

А может, случай Эда был не уровня Гиннесса и лучше сразу лоботомия. В конце концов, Нигма вел себя так, словно его ни разу не били.

— Нет, это не… — забормотал он, весь подобравшись, и поправил очки.

— Яд. Все трое отравлены ядом.

И тогда Эд засветился как гребаная рождественская елка. Гордон воспел оду своим детективным способностям — настолько спесивым сделалось выражение его лица, — а у Буллока заурчал живот. И заурчал не мерным кошачьим сопением, а по-настоящему. Как перфоратор, долбящий асфальт.

 

*****

 

Когда они вернулись в отдел, Буллок смотрел на Эда и Гордона и представлял, как они, взявшись за руки, бегут по поляне в предзакатных лучах. Бегут за Готэмскими фриками, по которым тюрьма плачет, а он стоит с сигарой в руке, и полы шляпы отбрасывают драматичные тени на его лицо.

«Нет, такие мысли лишь ставят меня в один ряд с ними», — решил Буллок и покачал головой. Вроде как: нет, что вы, что вы, я не такой. То есть, совсем. А один раз — не в счет, это всем известно.

— А ты что думаешь? Харви? — обратился к нему Гордон, но Буллок лишь пожал плечами.

Меня не приплетай, дескать. Гордон даже не возмутился его безынициативности — все-таки чему-то да научился за последний месяц. Только взглянул на него как на козла, стиснул зубы и вернулся к обсуждению версий потенциального «висяка» с кэпом. И с Эдом, который стоял в паре футов от двери и изредка вставлял два-три — безумных, но не лишенных здравого смысла — слова.

Буллок находил энтузиазм Гордона странно заразительным.

Похоже он, сам того не зная, забронировал себе палату в Аркхэме рядом с этими двумя. Не то чтобы с Гордоном в качестве напарника можно было рассчитывать на радужные перспективы. Куда еще радужнее? Смерть, Аркхэм или тюрьма.

Эд лыбился так, словно читал его мысли, но, в отличие от Буллока, Эда такая перспектива абсолютно устраивала. Кэп кивала — не то смирившись, не то симпатизируя Гордону (не то радуясь, что ей хотя бы не приходится иметь с ним дело так же часто, как Харви, или патрульным, или другим офицерам полиции).

— Ненавижу тебя, — констатировал Буллок, указав на Гордона, когда они выходили из кабинета. — Ненавижу, — повторил он, мысленно оплакивая пустую фляжку, лежащую в ящике стола, и думая о десятке адресов и о мелких преступниках, которых предстоит проверить в поисках возможного отравителя.

Да пошло оно все.

 

 

**Примечание:**

1\. Gobshite — ирландское ругательство, которое означает того, кто ест экскременты, пустословит.

2\. [Дублинская игла](http://www.thespire.ie) — современный символ ирландской столицы; памятник располагается на центральной улице Дублина.


End file.
